Walken
by Margot57
Summary: Ca lui aurait coûté de le dire… Que la seule chose qui lui faisait vraiment peur, c’était de laisser House tout seul.
1. Chapitre 1

**Walken**

Auteur : Margot57

Disclaimers : La seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est mon imagination. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne sont à moi.

Spoiler : Aucun

Genre : General, Romance

Raiting : K+ pour le moment.

N/A : Ca me manquait déjà d'écrire, alors voici une nouvelle fic. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez =)

Chapitre 1

_Il n'y a rien de négatif dans le changement, si c'est dans la bonne direction._

_******  
_

La porte de la salle de consultation s'ouvrit et House soupira.

« _ Ecoutez, je suis peut-être un super médecin, mais à cette distance là, ça va être difficile de vous examiner ! soupira t-il, déjà exaspéré.

_ Mais j'ai mal quand je marche ! gémit la patiente en boitillant jusqu'à la table d'auscultation.

_ Je connais ça ! »

Il désigna sa canne et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel quand la jeune femme le fixa avec un regard larmoyant.

« _ Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ C'est mon pied gauche, il me fait un mal de chien ! »

Le diagnosticien fronça les sourcils et examina une seconde le pied de sa patiente avant de soupirer bruyamment.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est grave ?

_ Oh oui, trèèès grave. Mais c'est plutôt là haut que ça cloche ! »

Il posa son doigt sur le front de la jeune femme dont les yeux s'agrandirent de peur.

« _ J'ai un problème neurologique ?

_ Vous savez ce qu'il y a de cool avec les chaussures ? C'est qu'elles sont vendues par deux. Ce qu'il y a de moins cool, en revanche, c'est les imbéciles comme vous qui ne prenait pas la peine de vérifier que vos deux godasses ont la même pointure ! A gauche, vous avez un petit 38 alors que à droite, vous portez un bon 41 !

_ Oh, qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide parfois ! s'exclama la patiente en souriant un peu bêtement.

_ J'vous le fais pas dire ! Changez de chaussures et votre pied gauche va reprendre une taille, une forme et une couleur normale ! »

La jeune femme le remercia et quitta la salle, sa chaussure à la main. House sortit une tablette de chocolat de sa poche et croqua dedans en un grand « aaaaah ».

« _ House ! Il est une heure trop tôt pour la pause café ! s'exclama Cuddy, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

_ Ma montre à de l'avance, que voulez-vous !

_ Il faut qu'on parle.

_ Oooh, que je n'aime pas ce « on » ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Wilson a _encore_ mis enceinte une infirmière ?

_ Si ce n'était que ça… soupira la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur la table d'auscultation, les jambe croisées.

_ Quoi ?! Il a mis deux infirmières enceintes ?!

_ House ! Vous pouvez m'écouter, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans votre vie ? s'exaspéra la doyenne devant l'attitude de son employé.

_ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vu votre agitation, je pencherai pour une mauvaise nouvelle… Vous avez prit du poids ? Vous avez décidé de vous reconvertir dans l'aérospa…

_ On m'a proposé un poste à l'hôpital Roosevelt.

_ A New York ? »

Cuddy acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre supérieure, signe de stress intense chez elle.

« _ Quel genre de poste ? questionna House, tout en essayant de paraître indifférent à la nouvelle que sa patronne venait de lui apprendre.

_ Le Dr Reagan prend sa retraite à la fin du mois, et on m'a demandé si j'acceptais de le remplacer.

_ Le Dr Reagan… C'est bien celui qui dirige l'hôpital ? Celui qui a découvert un nouveau vaccin contre la grippe saisonnière ?

_ Oui. Se contenta t'elle de répondre, tout en cherchant une réponse dans le regard de House.

_ Et ? Vous voulez que je vous aide à faire vos cartons ? »

Elle le regarda, interloqué. Son départ plus que probable ne lui faisait donc ni chaud ni froid ?

« _ Je voulais juste vous prévenir que votre nouveau supérieur ne sera certainement pas aussi tolérant que moi.

_ Ca, je demande à voir ! »

Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et jeta un dernier regard au diagnosticien avant de quitter la pièce.

******

« _Wilson ! »

Le concerné sursauta et fit tomber son stylo plume, répandant de l'encre sur l'ensemble des ordonnances et autres papiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. Il soupira bruyamment et fusilla son meilleur ami du regard.

« _ House ! La délicatesse est donc un terme qui t'es _totalement_ étranger ?!

_ C'est le truc qui consiste à être calme et gentil ? Ouaip, on m'en a parlé à la maternelle. Répondit ironiquement le diagnosticien en s'asseyant en face du bureau de Wilson.

_ Bon, que signifie cette entrée fracassante ?

_ Cuddy s'en va. »

L'oncologue prit tout son temps pour reboucher son stylo et pour le poser sur son sous-main. Il joignit les mains et sonda son ami du regard.

« _ Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'elle te le dirait.

_ On va boire un verre pour fêter ça ? proposa le diagnosticien, sans entrain cependant.

_ House ! Ne fais pas comme si ça ne t'affectait pas….

_ Oh pitié, épargne moi ton petit discours ! Elle s'en va, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui fasse ? Que je lui envoie une carte disant qu'elle va nous manquer, qu'elle demeurera à jamais dans notre cœur comme la plus chouette des patronnes ?

_ Ce serait une idée… marmonna l'oncologue, blasé par le ton ironique de son meilleur ami.

_ Compte pas sur moi alors.

_ Je suppose que ça ne vaut même pas la peine de te proposer de venir à la fête d'adieu qu'on organise demain soir ?

_ En effet, pas la peine. Répondit House en se levant et en quittant le bureau, laissant un Wilson désabusé.

******

« _ Est-ce que tu penses que Cuddy aime le Chianti ? demanda Cameron, en rajoutant le vin sur la liste « des choses à acheter pour la fête d'adieu de Cuddy ».

_ J'en sais rien, mais j'en doute. Répondit Chase en ne quittant pas des yeux le match de football qu'il était en train de regarder.

_ Et la tarte aux myrtilles ? Tout le monde aime la tarte aux myrtilles !

_ Si tu le dis !

_ Ca va faire bizarre quand même… Que Cuddy s'en aille.

_ Eh merde !

_ Quoi ?

_ L'équipe adverse vient de marquer un point. »

Cameron soupira et se dit qu'il était inenvisageable d'avoir une discussion avec un homme qui regardait du football.

******

Lisa Cuddy contempla son bureau d'un air mélancolique, se disant que cette pièce ne serait bientôt plus la sienne… Elle se demanda encore une fois si elle avait pris la bonne décision. Après tout, était elle vraiment obligée d'accepter cette proposition ? Ne pouvait t-elle pas rester dans son hôpital, auprès de ses employés, auprès de Hou… Non. Elle commençait à dire n'importe quoi.

Elle prit son pot à crayon et le posa précautionneusement dans un carton. Elle détacha du mur son diplôme de médecine, le contempla un instant avant de l'emballer dans du papier-bulle. Elle ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit toutes ses affaires personnelles, à savoir un rouge à lèvre, un CD des Rollings Stones, un livre qu'elle ne s'était jamais donné la peine de terminer, un vieux magazine datant de 2002, une barre de céréales oubliée entre deux dossier et… Une photo ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et se sentit rougir en regardant l'image.

******

« _ On demande à Wilson pour les fleurs ? demanda Cameron, assise en tailleur sur le lit, un bloc note sur les genoux et un stylo dans la main droite.

_ Tu as raison, c'est pas du tout un truc féminin de choisir des bouquets… marmonna Chase, les yeux rivés vers le plafond.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que les _Titans_ ont perdus leur match que tu dois être désagréable… »

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, et se mit sur le côté, perdu dans la contemplation du mur qu'il avait en face de lui.

« _ Tu crois que ça lui fera plaisir si je fais écrire « vous allez nous manquer sur le gâteau ? »

Chase soupira et se demanda où sa petite amie avait appris à être aussi niaise.

******

Wilson entra dans le bureau de sa future ex supérieure et la regarda un moment ranger ses affaires. Ca allait faire bizarre, ce bureau sans Cuddy.

« _ Lisa ? »

Elle se retourna brusquement et fourra ce qui lui sembla être une photo dans un des nombreux cartons.

« _ James ? Je peux vous aider ? demanda t-elle, un peu gênée qu'il l'ait surpris en pleine contemplation…

_ Je voulais juste voir si ça allait. Et si vous étiez bien sûre de ce que vous faîtes, ajouta t-il, en s'asseyant sur le canapé. »

Elle sourit tristement, se passa dans la main dans les cheveux et se laissa tomber sur le siège, juste derrière elle.

« _ Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je fais. Je suis morte de trouille, en réalité. Avoua t-elle, en se mordillant la lèvre. L'hôpital Roosevelt est deux fois plus grand que le PPTH… Il y a presque 200 médecins, plus compétents les uns que les autres… Je ne sais vraiment pas si je serais à la hauteur.

_ Vous le serez Cuddy, j'en suis certain. »

Elle sourit à nouveau et s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle devait lui demander… Au risque de paraître stupide. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse…

« _ Wilson… Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose…

_ Ne vous faîtes pas de soucis. Je veillerai sur lui. »

Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante. Ca lui aurait coûté de le dire… Que la seule chose qui lui faisait vraiment peur, c'était de laisser House tout seul. Elle avait la parole de Wilson, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire.

TBC…


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

N/A : Merci pour vos reviews ! Continuez de me donner votre avis =D

_Prolonger les adieux ne vaut jamais grand chose ;_

_Ce n'est pas la présence que l'on prolonge, mais le départ._

_******_

« _ Merci… Vous n'auriez pas dû. »

Cameron lui fit un grand sourire et lui assura que ce n'était rien, que c'était la moindre des choses. Chase hocha la tête et proposa une coupe de champagne à Cuddy qui l'accepta.

Parmi tous les gens présents à la « fête d'adieu », elle n'en connaissait qu'une dizaine et les seuls avec qui elle se considérait comme proche étaient Wilson et l'équipe de House. Et encore, proche…

« _ Vous voulez une part de tarte aux myrtilles ? demanda Cameron, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Non merci, je n'ai jamais aimé ça…

_ Oh… Un morceau de cheesecake peut-être ? »

Cuddy refusa et prétendit qu'elle allait se rafraîchir pour s'éclipser. Elle profitait de chaque instant passé dans son hôpital, promenait sa main sur les murs comme si ils réclamaient une caresse, foulait le sol avec délicatesse comme si le carrelage pouvait ressentir ses talons sur son marbre froid… Elle avait toujours était très matérialiste et comme House le disait souvent, c'était son _bébé _qu'elle laissait… Son hôpital, sa fierté, ses employés… Sa maison. Elle se laissa glisser le long d'une baie vitrée et posa sa joue contre le verre froid. Une larme coula, puis une autre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ce poste… Etait elle prête à tout quitter ?

_Non, non, non !_

Elle aurait voulu ne pas être ce qu'elle était, elle aurait voulu ne plus avoir de décision à prendre. Elle aurait voulu être égoïste une fois dans sa vie, cesser de penser aux autres… Penser uniquement à elle ! Mais elle n'en était pas capable.

Elle se releva, s'essuya les joues et se plaqua un sourire sur les lèvres.

******

« _ Tout le monde s'est cotisé pour vous offrir un petit quelque chose… annonça Cameron en brandissant une enveloppe en papier kraft.

_ Il ne fallait pas… bredouilla Cuddy, vraiment gênée.

_ C'est la moindre des choses ! »

La doyenne prit l'enveloppe que lui tendait Cameron et l'ouvrit délicatement, pour en sortir… Deux billets d'avion pour Miami.

« _ Vous pouvez les utiliser quand vous voulez ! Ils sont valables un an ! »

Cuddy faillit demander si elle croyait que son nouveau poste lui permettrait de prendre deux semaines de vacances, mais elle s'abstient et se contenta de remercier tout le monde.

******

« _ Cuddy ? Vous dansez ? »

Elle sourit à Wilson et accepta son offre, posant sa main dans la sienne.

« _ Ca va ?

_ Je… Je suis un peu triste…

_ Je comprends. Ce n'est jamais facile de déménager… Ne vous inquiétez pas pour House, je mets des barreaux à sa fenêtre dés demain et je lui greffe un GPS dans la cervelle ! »

Elle éclata de rire et se rendit compte à quel point l'oncologue allait lui manquer.

« _ Ce n'est pas si loin que ça, New York… On se reverra. Peut-être que je viendrai vous présenter la quatrième madame Wilson ! »

Oh oui, comme il allait lui manquer…

« _ Vous ne voulez pas venir travailler avec moi par hasard ? demanda t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

_ Le service oncologie de l'hôpital Roosevelt à trop bonne réputation pour que je vienne la ternir…

_ James ! Vous êtes un excellent médecin ! »

Il lui sourit et ils continuèrent de danser.

*******

House jeta la télécommande sur la table basse. Il pensait à Cuddy et penser à Cuddy le rendait nerveux. A cette heure ci, elle était sûrement en train de se réjouir de quitter l'hôpital qui n'était pas assez bien pour elle, apparemment…

Est-ce qu'il était… En colère ? En colère contre elle ? En colère parce qu'elle partait ?

Il se massa pensivement les tempes et se dit qu'un bon scotch serait le bienvenue. Il se servit et but une gorgée, laissant la chaleur de l'alcool l'envahir.

Il n'avait absolument pas peur du changement de direction ; il ne changerait pas ses bonnes habitude pour un costume-cravate aigri qui passerait son temps pendu au téléphone…

******

La salle se vidait peu à peu. Il ne restait plus que Cuddy, Wilson, Cameron et Chase qui avait été un peu forcé pour rester afin d'aider à ranger.

« _ Le Dr Reagan est peut-être le meilleur docteur de ce siècle, déclara joyeusement Cameron en mettant une assiette en carton dans le sac poubelle qui était posé par terre. Vous avez vraiment de la chance Cuddy… »

La concernée hocha la tête. Cameron et Chase finirent par partir. Wilson se laissa tomber sur une chaise et pencha la tête en arrière, épuisé.

« _ Si je ne vous connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que cette petite sauterie vous a achevé, le taquina Cuddy en jetant une brique de jus d'orange vide.

_ Ca fait 36 heures que je n'ai pas dormi… Mais bon, je m'en remettrai ! Quand est-ce que vous emménagez ?

_ Après demain. J'ai un appartement à quelques kilomètres de l'hôpital.

_ Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour le déménagement…

_ Ca ira James, merci. »

Elle s'assit par terre, à côté de lui, et fixa le plafond comme si il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde.

« _ Il ne vous a pas parlé ? demanda Wilson, sans avoir besoin de préciser de qui il parlait.

_ Il ne l'a pas fait et il ne le fera pas. Il s'en fiche, en fait. Conclut Cuddy, sentant les larmes lui brouiller la vue. Elle secoua la tête et cligna des yeux, pour les empêcher de couler. Elle avait trop pleurer pour lui.

_ Je pense… Qu'il essaye de se protéger.

_ Comme d'habitude. Il pense à lui avant tout… »

Wilson se contenta de soupirer et se leva, bien décidé à aller rattraper le sommeil qui lui manquait.

« _ Je vous laisse. Bonne chance, Cuddy. »

Il lui déposa une bise sur la joue et s'en alla, la laissant seule.

******

Il contempla pensivement le papier cadeau et se demanda si c'était une bonne idée. Elle avait dû en recevoir, des cadeaux, ce soir, mais des dans ce genre là… Il en doutait. Il sourit et se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

******

Elle poussa la porte de son bureau et y entra. Il ne restait plus grand chose d'elle, ici. Le téléphone, une affiche de prévention contre le cancer collée au mur, un calendrier. Comme si… Comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé. Comme si… Elle n'était plus rien. Il restait encore quelques cartons et elle s'approcha pour vérifier leur contenu. Dans une des boites, il y avait une photo. La même qu'elle avait observé la veille. Elle s'en saisit et ne put retenir un sourire.

Elle avait 21 ans. Elle était allongée dans l'herbe. A côté d'elle, il y avait un homme. Il avait 25 ans. Des yeux d'un bleu électrique, des cheveux châtains en bataille, une barbe de quelques jours… Gregory House. Il reposait sur un coude et lui chatouillait le nez avec un brin d'herbe.

C'était la meilleure amie de Lisa de l'époque qui avait prit la photo. Quand House avait vu le flash, il s'était fâché et en avait fait tout un fromage, disant qu'il n'était pas mannequin et qu'il ne voulait pas que son visage soit placardé sur tous les murs de la fac. Mais la photo n'était jamais sortie du porte-feuille de Cuddy.

******

Il enfourcha sa moto et fila vers l'hôpital, grillant deux ou trois feux rouges au passage. Le hall était désert, mais il savait où la trouver. Il prit l'ascenseur et claudiqua jusqu'à son bureau. Elle était assise en tailleurs sur le canapé et semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

« _ J'viens chercher un autographe. Peut-être que votre signature vaudra de l'or un jour… »

Elle sursauta et soupira en voyant House se diriger vers elle et s'asseoir sur le sofa.

« _ Alors, prête pour votre nouveau rôle ?

_ Si on veut, marmonna t-elle.

_ Ca ira.

_ Si vous, le roi des pessimistes me dîtes que ça va aller… Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi je m'en fais ! ironisa Cuddy en déplissant sa jupe.

_ Rien ne vous obligez à partir, rétorqua t-il, sachant qu'il marchait sur des œufs et que la conversation allait probablement se finir par une dispute… Comme toujours. Elle était encore sa supérieure, elle pouvait donc encore le renvoyer… Mais il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

_ Contrairement à d'autres, j'ai de l'ambition…

_ Vous parlez de moi ? Mon poste me convient parfaitement ; pas trop de responsabilité, un salaire à presque cinq chiffres… J'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à lécher des culs, _moi_.

_ Je fais tout mon possible pour trouver des financements ! s'outragea t-elle, profondément vexée. Je ne lèche le cul de personne, je…

_ Si, vous le fait. Affirma t-il en appuyant ses propos d'un geste de la main. Vous le faîtes tout le temps. C'est votre métier.

_ Vous avez raison, je vais changer ma boite vocale… « Bonjour, Lisa Cuddy, lécheuse de culs professionnelle, laissez un message après le bip… »

House applaudit et elle leva les yeux au ciel, franchement exaspérée.

« _ Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Fêter mon départ au bourbon et à la Vicodine par exemple ?

_ C'est déjà fait. Et puis, je profite. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps pour vous rendre folle !

_ Vous n'y arriverez pas House. En 20 ans, vous n'avez toujours pas réussi…

_ Qui vous dit que je parle de _ce_ genre de folie ? murmura t-il, en s'approchant d'elle, sa voix soudainement devenue grave.

_ Je… S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas de ça…

_ C'est vous qui le dîtes ! s'exclama t-il en se redressant brusquement. Bon, je vous laisse. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna au dernier moment.

« _ Au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Il lui lança le paquet cadeau et elle l'attrapa au vol, intriguée.

_ Vous penserez à moi très souvent grâce à ça… »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla. Elle arracha le papier et ne put retenir un sourire.

Oh que oui, avec ça, elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier…

TBC…


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

_Une __femme__ peut __courir__ des __heures__chercher__ un __cadeau__ pour un __homme__._

_Ca __finit__toujours__ par une __cravate__._

Earl Wilson

_*******_

House lui avait offert… Des sous-vêtements. En dentelle rouge. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Décidément, cet homme l'étonnerait toujours… Peut-être… Que dans une autre vie, un autre monde, une autre dimension, elle avouerait être amoureuse de lui.

******

Elle contempla son salon désormais vide. Toutes les traces de son passage, de sa vie, semblaient avoir été effacées. Comme si rien n'avait jamais existé… Elle prit son sac à main et le serra contre elle, comme un enfant l'aurait fait avec son ours en peluche. Elle inspira un grand coup pour tenter de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et finit par sortir de cette maison qui avait été la sienne.

******

La sonnerie de son portable la fit sursauter et elle porta rapidement le téléphone à son oreiller, sans prendre la peine de consulter l'expéditeur de l'appel.

« _ Vous penserez à moi en les portant. »

Bip… Bip… Bip…

Rien de plus, juste quelques mots. Elle leva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours sans trop y croire… Et pourtant, elle aurait juré voir une moto orange filer au bout de la rue.

******

Il enleva son casque et soupira. Au départ, il était censé allez lui parler, comme Wilson le lui avait conseillé… Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait rien trouvé à dire. Alors il s'était contenté de lui téléphoner et lui avait dit quelques mots. Il était sûr qu'elle comprendrait ses intentions. Elle le comprenait la plupart du temps… Il ouvrit la porte et rentra dans son appartement. Il enleva sa veste en alluma la télé, posant ses pieds sur la table basse, comme à son habitude. Dix minutes plus tard, il pensait complètement à autres choses.

*******

Elle se gara sur sa nouvelle place de parking et contempla un moment le nouvel immeuble qui allait être son logement… Pour un bon bout de temps, si tout se passait bien. Il y avait dix appartements plus ou moins grands, elle occupait celui du deuxième étage. Même si son salaire était plus que raisonnable, elle n'avait pas pu se permettre de s'acheter une maison dans la banlieue de New-York… Et puis de toutes façons, que pouvait faire une femme seule en banlieue ? Elle composa le code que lui avait confié le propriétaire et s'engouffra dans le hall d'entrée. C'était une vaste pièce au carrelage blanc et au papier peint d'un rose saumon . Les boîtes aux lettres des locataires étaient incrustées dans les murs, le tapis était partiellement usé et la seule décoration était une reproduction assez mauvaise du _Radeau de la Méduse_. L'ensemble ne payait pas mine, et Cuddy espérait sincèrement que l'intérieur des appartements était plus classe. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et ne put retenir un sourire en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel, s'attendant presque à ce que House arrive en boitillant et empêche la fermeture des portes grâce à sa canne. Elle aurait alors soupiré, lui aurait dit à quel point il était insupportable, il aurait fait une remarque sur sa poitrine, elle se serait gentiment moqué de lui en ils auraient fini par aller chacun de son côté, comme si ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça. Elle secoua la tête. House ne faisait plus partie intégrante de sa vie. Elle était partie et elle ne reviendrait probablement pas… Les larmes envahirent ses yeux et elle se concentra sur les lumières de l'ascenseur.

******

House se réveilla en sursaut, tiré du sommeil par une douloureuse crampe. Il se massa énergiquement la cuisse et goba une Vicodin. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé, alors qu'il regardait un vieil épisode de Magnum. Il se leva doucement, testa si sa jambe pouvait le supporter… Il claudiqua jusqu'à la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Demain, il rencontrerait son nouveau supérieur. Il ne savait pas si c'était un homme ou une femme, et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait royalement. De toutes façons, il obtiendrait ce qu'il voudrait. Mais les joutes verbales avec Cuddy allaient cruellement lui manquer… Bien sûr il ne l'avouerait jamais, il se persuadait lui même que le départ de la jeune femme était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé, qu'il allait enfin avoir la paix… Et pourtant, il s'ennuyait déjà.

******

La majorité des meubles avait été installée par les déménageurs le matin même, le reste était encore emballé dans un coin de l'appartement. Lisa se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit en grand pour s'y accouder. Elle avait une vue sur la cour intérieur de l'immeuble où une fontaine qui ne semblait plus opérationnelle depuis un certain temps voyait son bassin envahi par la mousse. Sur le gazon fraîchement coupé, un petit garçon jouait au ballon. Elle sourit et le regarda courir après la balle, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque sa présence.

« _ J'sais bien que j'ai pas le droit ! Mais les grands ils jouent sur le terrain de foot et… s'expliqua l'enfant en désignant le panneau « Pelouse interdite ».

_ Je ne te dirais rien, ne t'inquiète pas !

_ Ah, t'es gentille toi ! Parce que Madame Tatcher, c'est la vieille dame qui a plein plein de chats, elle me gronde toujours quand je joue ici, et c'est drôlement pas juste mais… Tu t'appelles comment ?

_ Je m'appelle Lisa. Et toi ?

_ William. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Will, ou Willie, mais Willie j'aime pas trop…expliqua le petit garçon, tout en quittant la pelouse pour s'approcher et mieux voir Lisa. Tu es la nouvelle voisine non ?

_ Oui, c'est ça.

_ C'est vrai que t'es docteur ?

_ Comment tu le sais ? demanda Lisa, intriguée.

_ C'est Madame Tatcher qui l'a dit à ma maman qui me l'a dit, et même que maman elle m'a dit que si j'étais pas sage, tu me ferais un vaccin ! »

Cuddy éclata de rire. Will était un vrai moulin à parole et il lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un… Quand House était sur sa lancée, il était impossible de le faire taire.

« _ J'dois y aller, sinon ça va être ma fête à la maison ! A bientôt Lisa !

_ Salut, Will. »

Elle sourit sans savoir pourquoi, ferma la fenêtre et commença à vider ses cartons.

******

« _ House ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La voix de Wilson, au bout du fil, était encore emprunte de sommeil et une autre personne que House se serait probablement excusée d'avoir réveillé son meilleur ami mais…

« _ On va boire un verre ?

_ Il est presque une heure du matin, House…

_ Et alors ? Apéritif du soir… Euh… C'est quoi la suite du proverbe déjà ?

_ Tu viens de l'inventer… soupira Wilson, Désolé, mais il est vraiment trop tard là. Tu m'excuseras mais…

_ J'ai besoin de te parler. J'ai besoin de te parler… De Cuddy. »

L'oncologue marmonna un « je passe te chercher tout de suite et raccrocha. House avait prononcé les mots magiques.

******

Trop épuisée pour se faire à manger, Cuddy commanda une pizza qu'elle mangea sur son balcon, profitant d'une des dernière soirée d'été. Elle devait se rendre à l'hôpital dés le lendemain, pour se familiariser avec les lieux. Elle soupira, se rappelant à quel point elle détestait les visites guidées… Elle n'était allée à l'hôpital Roosevelt qu'une ou deux fois, pour assister à une conférence ou pour rencontrer un médecin. Les premiers mois allaient être difficiles, mais elle avait toujours réussi à s'habituer, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle n'y arrive pas cette fois-ci hein ? Elle ferma le carton de sa pizza et le mis à la poubelle.

******

Wilson pesta contre la fraîcheur nocturne et regretta de ne pas avoir mis une veste. Bien sûr, à une heure du matin, il aurait dû se douter qu'il faisait plus froid… Mais il n'avait pas trop réfléchi, encore complètement dans le gaz. Il alla toquer à la porte de House, qui lui ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard.

« _ T'en a mis du temps !

_ J'habite à 10 kilomètres, je te signale ! répliqua l'oncologue, et puis excuse moi mais j'ai un peu de mal à émerger…

_ Quoi, tu étais en train de rêver que tu te mariais pour la dix-huitième fois ? »

Wilson se contenta de soupirer et supplia son meilleur ami de se dépêcher.

« _ On va où ? Au Pop White ?

_ Si tu veux payer un café 10 dollars…

_ C'est pas grave, c'est toi qui paye ! annonça House en s'engouffrant dans la voiture.

_ Dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais de ton salaire ? Tu le verse en intégralité à « Médecin sans frontière » ? ironisa l'oncologue en mettant le contact.

_ Les call-girl, ça coûte cher figure toi.

_ Eh bah trouve toi une fille consentante ! D'ailleurs, on devait pas parler de Cuddy ?

_ Ouais, ouais… »

La soirée s'annonçait joyeuse, se dit Wilson en sermonnant son meilleur ami qui changeait de station radio toutes les deux secondes.

******

Allongée sur son lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond, Cuddy était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle aurait voulu dormir, mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Dans sa vie, elle n'avait connu que peu de changement : la mort de son père quand elle avait seize ans, sa rencontre avec House, l'obtention de son diplôme de médecine…

Sa rencontre avec House ?

Oui, le diagnosticien était effectivement un élément perturbateur majeur de sa vie, et il l'avait prouvé à maintes et maintes reprises… Rien que la veille, en lui offrant des sous-vêtements. Elle comprit soudain quelque chose, qui l'empêcha définitivement de dormir. Elle saisit son téléphone et chercha le numéro de son ancien employé.

******

« _ Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Décroche voyons !

_ C'est Cuddy. » Souffla House en regardant son portable vibrer sur le comptoir du bar.

Wilson soupira et décrocha à la place de son meilleur ami.

« _ Allo ? »

TBC…

********

Voilà la suite ! La citation n'a pas grand chose à voir, mais regardez le nom de son auteur… Merci pour vos commentaires, sincèrement !


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

N/A : Merci pour vos reviews !

_Les souvenirs rendent la vie plus belle._

Honoré de Balzac

_******_

« _ Allo ? »

Cuddy fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix de Wilson, au bout du fil.

« _ James ? Heu… Est-ce que House est dans le coin ?

_ Je vous le passe tout de suite. »

Le diagnosticien prit le téléphone et le referma, mettant fin à la conversation avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de commencer.

« _ Mais… Mais t'es stupide ! s'exclama Wilson, suffoqué par le comportement de son meilleur ami.

_ Je ne voulais pas décrocher. Je t'ai rien demandé ! »

L'oncologue secoua résolument la tête et se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

« _ Tu vas l'a rappeler tout de suite, et lui dire que tu n'as pas fait exprès de raccrocher !

_ Elle n'est pas stupide, marmonna House, elle se doutera bien que c'était volontaire… Et puis, j'ai pas envie de lui parler. Tu vas pas me forcer, si ? »

Wilson lança un regard méprisant à son ami avant de se r'asseoir et de vider son verre de jus de tomate d'une traite.

« _ Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on parle d'elle.

_ J'ai juste dis ça parce que je savais que ça te ferais venir.

_ Un de ces jours, tu te retrouveras tout seul House. Et tu comprendras à quel point tu es doué pour foutre en l'air tout ce qui ressemble de prés ou de loin à une relation avec des êtres humains. »

Sur ces mots, Wilson quitta le bar après avoir jeter un billet de cinq dollars sur le comptoir. House soupira et renouvela son whisky.

******

Cuddy contempla son portable un moment, les sourcils froncés.

House lui avait… Raccroché au nez ? Elle se demanda pourquoi ça l'étonnait… Après tout, ils n'avaient plus rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Elle n'était plus sa patronne, et elle se demandait seulement si il la considérait comme une amie… La preuve que non. Sans qu'elle puisse expliquer pourquoi, elle se retrouva roulée en boule sur son lit, ses larmes s'écrasant sur l'oreiller.

******

« _ Un autre whisky. » Marmonna House plus qu'il ne demanda.

Le barman termina d'essuyer le verre qu'il avait en main, le posa sur le comptoir et s'approcha du diagnosticien, son torchon sur l'épaule.

« _ J'crois que vous êtes saoul, monsieur.

_ Pas encore assez pour supporter vos remontrances. Un whisky, insista House, les yeux braqués sur le barman.

_ Donnez moi vos clefs.

_ Quelqu'un m'a emmené. Donnez moi un whisky. »

L'homme secoua négativement la tête et se replongea dans sa vaisselle.

« _ Allez ailleurs. C'est pas ici que vous serez resservi. »

House grogna et se leva de sa chaise tant bien que mal, sortant déjà son portable pour appeler un taxi. Malgré le fait que le mois d'août soit déjà bien entamé, la température de l'air était encore très fraîche et le diagnosticien frissonna quand il mit le nez dehors. Il s'assit sur un banc, devant le bar, et regretta très vite ces trois ou quatre verres en trop.

******

Incapable de se rendormir, Cuddy avait décidée de faire ce qu'elle faisait le mieux : travailler. Ses lunettes à monture rectangulaires sur les bout du nez, une quantité de paperasse tout autour d'elle, elle étudiait les divers papiers à la lueur de sa lampe de chevet. Elle mordilla un instant le capuchon de son stylo et griffonna quelques mots sur un plan de son nouvel hôpital. Elle but une gorgée de café et continua de travailler.

******

Le taxi ne venait pas, et House en profita pour réfléchir. Bizarrement, c'était quand il était saoul qu'il réfléchissait le mieux… Quand il s'agissait de sa vie, du moins. Sa vie pouvait se résumer en quatre mots :

Travail.

Musique.

Wilson.

Et… Cuddy. Ouais, Cuddy faisait définitivement partie intégrante de sa vie.

Il fit rebondir sa canne sur le sol et en suivant distraitement le mouvement régulier. Comme ça lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps, il pensa à sa rencontre avec Cuddy.

******

Elle posa son mug sur sa table de nuit et s'assit en tailleur, les coudes posés sur les genoux. Elle avait toujours eue des insomnies. Elles étaient dues au stress, à l'anxiété… Et à House. Mais le stress et l'anxiété qu'elle était susceptible de ressentir _étaient_ dus à House. Elle se souvint d'une nuit en particulier, où il lui avait été impossible de fermer l'œil.

_Le mois d'octobre avait apporté son lot d'averses et de journées maussades. L'automne s'était bien installé et ne semblait pas prêt à repartir. Lisa Cuddy se retourna dans son lit, pour la millième fois. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient le plafond et elle aurait pu en citer toutes les imperfections, tant elle était habituée à le contempler. Elle soupira et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Elle tira machinalement sur son Tshirt « Université du Michigan » et, le trouvant définitivement trop court, enfila un pantalon de survêtement. Son appartement avait une sorte de petit balcon où elle aimait se rendre quand elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle ouvrit la porte fenêtre et s'accouda à la balustrade. Il était deux heures du matin et pourtant, de nombreuses fenêtres de la cité universitaire étaient encore éclairées. Elle entendait même de la musique, qui devait venir d'une des nombreuses fêtes… Où elle n'était jamais conviée, bien entendu. Elle entendit des pas et tourna machinalement la tête vers la source de bruit._

_Un jeune homme qui devait avoir quelques années de plus qu'elle déambulait dans la rue, une main dans la poche et l'autre tenant une cigarette éteinte. Il sifflotait un air de rock qu'elle avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois à la radio et semblait complètement absorbé par la mélodie. Elle éternua et il leva la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres._

_« _ T'aurais pas du feu ?_

__ Non, désolée._

__ Ta mère t'a jamais dit de pas parler aux inconnus ?_

__ Ta mère t'a jamais dit que tu devais dormir à deux heures du matin ?_

__ La tienne ne l'a jamais fait, apparemment… ironisa t-il en s'asseyant sur le trottoir._

__ J'ai des insomnies._

__ J'ai pas envie de dormir._

__ Je ne _peux_ pas dormir._

__ J'ai envie de me fumer une clope. »_

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à rentrer dans son appartement._

_« _ Ta mère t'a jamais dit qu'on disait « au revoir » en partant ?_

__ Au revoir._

__ A qui ai-je eu l'honneur ?_

__ Lisa. »_

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit son prénom, mais elle sentait qu'ils allaient être amenés à se revoir.

_******_

Il sourit à ce souvenir et sortit son portable, chercha un numéro dans son répertoire et appuya sur le bouton appel.

« _ House ? Il y a un problème ?

_ Votre mère vous a jamais dit de dire bonjour quand quelqu'un vous téléphone ?

_ A cette heure-ci, c'est plutôt bonsoir… soupira t-elle, absolument pas motivée pour entamer une joute verbale.

_ Un point pour vous. Vous m'avez appelé, tout à l'heure.

_ Vous m'avez raccroché au nez, tout à l'heure.

_ Je devais intervenir. Wilson a faillit se marier une cinquième fois. »

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Et ça lui faisait du bien de l'entendre, ce rire, se dit-il.

« _ Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ?

_ Un renseignement.

_ Je ne suis pas comme vous moi, je ne révèle pas mon tour de poitrine à tout le monde !

_ Vous avez payé le concierge pour qu'il force la porte de mon casier pour le savoir ! s'indigna t-elle, outrée.

_ Je suis curieux de nature. Bon alors, ce renseignement ?

_ Le rouge à une valeur particulière pour vous ?

_ Heu… C'est la couleur de…

_ Vous vous en souveniez, pas vrai ?

_ De votre tour de poitrine ? Bien sûr, c'est un multiple de…

_ La nuit où… Où on a couché ensemble à la fac. Mes sous-vêtements étaient en dentelle rouge. »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel, elle ne s'avait pas pourquoi, elle coupa sa respiration.

« _ Je m'en souvenais, ouais. J'ai une mémoire d'éléphant.

_ Mais… Pourquoi avoir retenu ce détail ?

_ Ca m'a marqué, que voulez-vous ! Même si j'étais déjà un Dieu à l'époque, c'était pas tous les cours que je me faisais une fille comme vous…

_ Je suis sûre que c'est un compliment, marmonna t-elle, ne sachant pas si elle devait être vexée ou flattée.

_ S'en est un.

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire… Que… hésita t-elle.

_ Que ?

_ Que vous voulez recommencer ce qui s'est passé à la fac ?

_ Je passe sous un tunnel. Ca va couper. Bye. »

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit. C'était toujours comme ça, avec House ; impossible d'avoir une conversation sérieuse sans qu'il ne se défile.

******

Le taxi arriva enfin et il monta dedans, non sans avoir insulté le chauffeur auparavant. Est-ce qu'il avait envie que leur histoire reprenne où ils l'avaient arrêtée ? Oui, sûrement, pensa t-il en regardant les arbres défiler sur le bord de la route.

TBC…


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

_Les aveux vraiment flatteurs ne sont pas ceux que nous faisons, ce sont ceux qui nous échappent._

Stendhal

******

House arriva à l'hôpital avec seulement une demie-heure de retard, ce qui, pour lui, était un vrai record. Ce n'était pas pour plaire à _sa_ nouvelle supérieure, qu'il ne salua même pas quand elle se présenta à lui, mais parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de parler à Wilson. Il claudiqua jusqu'au bureau de l'oncologue qui était en train de s'occuper d'un patient. House lui demanda de sortir d'un signe de tête, et il s'exécuta en soupirant, s'excusant auprès du malade.

« _ Quelle question existentielle vas-tu encore me poser ?

_ Si tu commences à te foutre de moi, je vais me fermer comme une huître et tu ne sauras rien. Prévint House, en s'asseyant à même le sol, le dos contre le mur.

_ Je vais terminer avec mon patient. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu n'a qu'a repasser dans dix minutes.

_ Je t'ai dit que c'était important !

_ La vie de cet homme l'est tout autant. Tu peux bien attendre dix minutes ! De toutes façons, tu ne vas rien faire. »

House haussa les épaules et gagna son bureau, et il fut surprit d'y trouver toute son équipe.

« _ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Vous n'avez pas mes consultations à faire ?

_ A ce propos, la nouvelle boss veut vous voir. Informa Taub, sans lever le nez de sa revue médicale.

_ Immédiatement, ajouta Foreman qui lisait par dessus l'épaule du chirurgien plastique.

_ Ca commence… » ronchonna le diagnosticien, en quittant la pièce.

******

Lauren Collins avait déjà entendu parler du Dr House alors qu'elle venait d'être engagée dans un petit hôpital à South Hampton, dans le New Hampshire. Depuis elle espérait qu'elle pourrait rencontrer ce personnage dont tout le monde vantait l'intelligence hors du commun. Elle avait suivi la carrière du médecin avec presque autant d'intérêt que la sienne, avait lu tous les articles qu'il avait pu écrire ( ils n'étaient pas vraiment nombreux, comparés à d'autres écrits de ses connaissances ; qui se montraient bien plus productives ), et elle avait même assisté à ce symposium sur les pandémies à Philadelphie, parce qu'elle avait entendu que House s'y rendrait. Elle vouait une admiration proche du culte à cet homme qui avait toujours tout réussi, et considérait le fait qu'elle l'ai désormais sous ses ordres comme une victoire personnelle.

Alors quand elle l'avait vu ce matin dans le hall de ce qui était désormais _son_ hôpital et qu'il ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard, elle avait faillit pleurer. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle préparait son petit discours de présentation à l'adresse du médecin et elle n'avait pas fini la première phrase qu'il avait déjà filé en direction de l'ascenseur. Elle l'avait regardé s'éloigner, bouche bée en faisant de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes. Collins avait décidé d'aller lui parler dans son bureau mais elle n'y avait trouvé que l'équipe de House, occupée à lire diverses revues et autres magazines. Elle l'attendait donc, assise sur son fauteuil, les mains bien à plat sur son nouveau bureau, pour ne pas montrer qu'elle tremblait. House était… Son idole. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et elle regarda entrer le diagnosticien sans oser dire quoi que se soit.

« _ Ouais ? se contenta t-il de demander, en s'appuyant sur sa canne pour rester debout.

_ Bonjour je… Suis le Dr Lauren Collins, votre nouvelle supérieure et je tenais à me présenter à vous avant que nous ayons affaire l'un à l'autre. »

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé à une vitesse telle qu'elle ne s'était même pas comprise elle même. House fronça les sourcils.

« _ Mais encore ?

_ Je… Est-ce que je peux vous poser quelques questions ?

_ J'ai besoin d'un avocat ? ironisa House, en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

_ Non, bien sûr que non ! Je…

_ On se calme, je blaguais. Détendez vous, j'vais pas vous bouffer. »

Collins éclata d'un rire un peu trop fort pour paraître sincère et se saisit d'un stylo, histoire d'occuper ses mains.

« _ Vous vous entendiez bien avec le Dr Cuddy ?

_ Quand elle n'était pas sur mon dos à me dire quoi faire, ou quand elle me harcelai jour et nuit pour que je fasse mes consultations ? demanda House, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_ En général.

_ En général… Ca collait plutôt bien, nous deux. »

Le regard du diagnosticien se perdit légèrement dans le vide, comme si il était ailleurs.

« _ Heu… Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par plutôt bien ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par qu'est-ce que j'entends ? »

Collins fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

« _ Heu… Vous êtes célibataire ? »

Il y eut un grand silence.

******

Cuddy se réveilla bien avant le réveil et profita de son avance pour se concentrer sur ses problèmes… Enfin, son problème. House. Il faudrait bien qu'elle l'accepte un jour… Elle était amoureuse de lui et même si elle aurait préféré passer une journée entière avec Vogler plutôt que de l'avouer, elle commençait doucement à accepter cette idée. Elle repoussa sa couette et se leva brusquement, avec une furieuse envie de prendre l'air. Elle ouvrit ses volets et sortit sur son balcon. Toute la résidence semblait encore endormie. Seule une ou deux fenêtres étaient éclairées, les silhouettes des gens apparaissant en ombres chinoises.

« _ Bonjour Lisa ! s'exclama joyeusement Will, en la voyant apparaître à la fenêtre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà dehors ?

_ Maman est partie travailler. Elle veut pas que je reste tout seul dans la maison, parce que j'ai cassé un vase, une fois. Alors je joue dehors en attendant l'heure de l'école.

_ Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? »

L'enfant haussa les épaules et fit rebondir son ballon sur le sol.

« _ Arrête, tu vas réveiller tout le monde… Tu veux venir boire un chocolat chaud ?

_ C'est vrai ? Je peux ? »

Les yeux du petit garçon s'illuminèrent et il monta les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, atterrissant devant la porte de Cuddy.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec Will, se dit-elle en lui tendant la boîte de cacao. Quelle mère laisserait son fils d'à peine huit ans dehors, alors qu'il faisait à peine jour ? Elle haussa les épaules et se dit que ce n'était pas ses affaires… Quand elle remarqua l'hématome sur le bras de Will.

******

« _ Hein ?

_ Je… Excusez moi, c'est indécent… Je ne voulais pas vous demander…

_ J'ai le droit de vous poser une question personnelle, à mon tour ? »

Elle acquiesça, un peu nerveuse.

« _ Vous pensez vraiment que vous allez pouvoir réussir dans ce métier en baissant les yeux dés que quelqu'un vous parle ? En parlant tellement bas qu'on a l'impression que vous avez peur de quelque chose ? Lisa Cuddy n'était peut-être pa parfaite, mais elle au moins, elle se faisait respecter. Je peux vous assurer que vous ne tiendrez pas une semaine. »

Sur ce il quitta la pièce, laissant Collins encaisser ce qu'il venait de dire.

******

« _ Will… Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ?

_ Un bleu.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda t-elle, aussi doucement que possible.

_ Je me suis cogné contre la porte.

_ Est-ce que tu peux me laisser regarder ?

_ J'ai pas mal, se dépêcha de dire l'enfant, en finissant sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Il faut que j'aille à l'école. »

Il se leva de sa chaise et quitta l'appartement aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Cuddy soupira et se dit que si House avait été là, il pourrait certainement faire quelque chose… Elle réfléchit un instant, sortit son téléphone et chercha le numéro de son ancien employé dans son répertoire.

******

House était tranquillement en train de dormir dans une salle de consultation quand la sonnerie de son téléphone le réveilla. Il soupira et décrocha.

« _ Ouais ?

_ House ?

_ Raaah mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous avez un radar pour savoir quand je ne fais pas mes consultations ? »

Il l'entendit sourire au bout du fil.

«_Dans mon immeuble, il y a un petit garçon qui doit avoir sept ou huit ans…

_ Trop jeune pour vous !

_ House ! Sa mère le laisse tout seul dehors alors qu'il fait à peine jour et il a un hématome de la taille d'une balle de tennis sur le bras ! »

Il retient sa respiration un instant et elle cru qu'il avait raccroché.

« _ House ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? demanda t-il, un peu trop sèchement.

_ Je… Vous êtes doué pour parler aux gens… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils se confient facilement à vous…

_ Et ?

_ Et bien vous pourriez me rendre une petite visite et lui parler au passage… proposa t-elle, son assurance habituelle s'envolant subitement.

_ C'est une invitation ?

_ En quelque sorte.

_ Quand est-ce que vous voulez que je vienne ? »

Elle faillit répondre « le plus tôt possible », mais se retint au dernier moment.

« _ Quand vous voulez.

_ Ouais. Demain après-midi ?

_ Vous ne travaillez pas ?

_ En théorie, si. Mais j'me suis mis la boss dans la poche.

_ Quoi ? Comment ça ? demanda t-elle, sans parvenir à cacher la panique dans sa voix.

_ Madame est jalouse ?

_ Dans vos rêves ! Je me demande juste ce que vous avez pu faire à cette pauvre femme pour « la mettre dans votre poche »…

_ Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne vous arrivez pas au petit orteil. »

Elle ne s'attendait vraiment, mais vraiment pas à ça.

TBC…

*******************

Désolée pour l'attente… Et merci pour vos reviews !


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

_L'égoïste est triste parce qu'il attend le bonheur._

Franz Kafka

Le silence fut si long qu'il crût qu'elle avait raccroché.

« _ A demain House.

_ A demain Cuddy..."

*******

Allongé sur la moquette de son bureau, sa canne tournoyant entre ses mains, House fixait le plafond.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? s'étonna Wilson, en entrant dans la pièce.

_ J'écoute venir les troupeaux de bisons. »

L'oncologue soupira et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? insista t-il, les sourcils froncés.

_ Cuddy m'a invité chez elle. Dit simplement House, en se redressant sur ses coudes.

_ Et… Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ?

_ J'lui ai dit que je viendrai.

_ Quand ça ?

_ J'y vais cet après-midi. »

Wilson s'assit sur le fauteuil de House et posa les coudes sur le bureau juste devant lui, les yeux fixés sur son meilleur ami.

« _ Quoi ?!

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

_ De la confiture. Répondit sarcastiquement le diagnosticien en se levant.

_ House ! Elle a vraiment besoin de toi ! Tu ne peux pas tout foutre en l'air !

_ Et moi alors ?! Je n'avais pas besoin d'elle peut-être ? Elle est partie Jimmy !

_ Oh, arrête ! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir de l'ambition ! Et puis New York, c'est pas à l'autre bout du monde ! »

House se tut et claudiqua jusqu'à son siège, que Wilson avait déserté.

« _ Si tu le voulais, je suis sûr que tu pourrais aller habiter avec elle. Si tu faisais des efforts, tu pourrais même travailler dans son hôpital et…

_ Mais c'est le Princeton Plainsboro son hôpital ! »

L'oncologue secoua la tête en signe de résiliation et quitta la pièce, laissant son meilleur ami seul avec ses pensées.

******

La balle en mousse rebondissait inlassablement sur le sol, encore et toujours. House était hypnotisé par son mouvement régulier. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, et il soupira en voyant entrer Lauren Collins.

« _ Vous avez été injuste et… Grossier.

_ Vous m'attendez une seconde, le temps que j'aille chercher les violons ?

_ Je suis votre supérieure, et vous devez me respecter ! s'emporta Collins en luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas baisser les yeux.

_ Je respecte les gens qui le mérite. Déclara simplement House, en continuant de faire rebondir sa balle. »

Collins le fixa, estomaquée. Alors c'était lui, Gregory House ? La légende pour qui elle éprouvait tant d'admiration ? C'était… Un salopard émérite qui prenait son pied en insultant les gens ?

« _ Le Docteur Cuddy ne vous a peut être jamais renvoyé, mais moi je peux très bien le faire !

_ Ah oui ? demanda House, un sourire narquois apparaissant aux coins de ses lèvres.

_ Parfaitement, répondit Collins en déglutissant difficilement. »

La diagnosticien se leva et s'approcha de sa nouvelle supérieure.

« _ Qu'est-ce que vous attendez alors ?

_ Je…

_ Tssss… Du vent ! soupira House en quittant la pièce. »

******

Cuddy sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'hôpital d'un pas assuré. Par rapport à l'hôpital Roosevelt, le Princeton Plainsboro semblait aussi insignifiant qu'une coccinelle à un éléphant. Les bâtiments en eux-même auraient put former une petite ville à eux tout seuls, et il y avait tellement de monde qu'on se serait crû à Woodstock… Sauf que les gens étaient tous habillés et parfaitement sobres. Elle serra la poignée de son sac à main et franchit les portes vitrées.

Le hall grouillait d'infirmière, de médecins, de patients en chaise roulante… Cuddy inspira profondément et chercha des yeux le Dr Reagan qui lui avait qu'il l'attendrait à la réception. Il y avait trop de monde pour qu'elle puisse reconnaître qui que ce soit…

« _ Dr Cuddy ! »

Elle se retourna et sourit au vieil homme en blouse qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Elle joua des coudes pour s'approcher de lui et serra chaleureusement la main qu'il lui tendait.

« _ Je suis ravi que vous soyez déjà là ! Je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez quitter votre travail si vite !

_ J'ai pu arranger mon remplacement assez rapidement, en effet.

_ Je vous fait faire une petite visite ? »

Cuddy acquiesça et le Dr Reagan commença ses explications.

******

House balança son sac à dos sur son épaule et contempla un instant son bureau avant de quitter la pièce. Wilson l'attendait dans le couloir, adossé au mur.

«_ T'aurais pu t'habiller correctement, fit remarquer l'oncologue en jaugeant la tenue de son meilleur ami. Un jean et une chemise froissée…

_ Quand on porte des cravates aussi hideuses que les tiennes, on s'abstient de tout commentaire ! rétorqua le diagnosticien, sans se soucier de Wilson qui le suivait.

_ House ! Tu lui a acheté quelque chose ?

_ Hein ? Pour quoi faire ?

_ A ton avis !

_ Bien sûr que je lui ai acheté quelque chose ! Tu me prends pour quoi ? »

Wilson considéra son ami avec méfiance, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu manigancer…

« _ Du poil à gratter ? Du déodorant pour homme ? Une tenue en latex ? tenta l'oncologue.

_ Les trois ! répondit House, amusé.

_ Sérieusement !

_ Cuddy aime les fleurs, mais pas toutes. Elle ne supporte pas l'odeur des arômes. Elle trouve que les tulipes ne méritent pas d'être des fleurs. Elle aime les iris, les roses. Mais quitte à choisir, elle préfère qu'on lui offre du chocolat.

_ Tu m'étonneras toujours… dit Wilson, une nouvelle fois bluffé.

_ Je sais. Je suis une personne pleine de surprises ! »

******

Cuddy consulta sa montre et se mordit la lèvre supérieure. Il était presque quatorze heures et la visite de l'hôpital était loin d'être terminée. Le Dr Reagan était tellement enthousiaste qu'elle n'osait pas le contrarier en lui disant qu'elle devait partir… Elle espérait juste que House attendrait, qu'il ne partirait pas en croyant qu'elle lui avait posé un lapin.

« _ Le service cardiologie ! Je n'en suis pas peu fier, pour tout vous avouer… »

Elle se contenta de sourire et suivit son guide d'un pas traînant.

******

House sortit de la voiture de Wilson et claqua la portière un peu plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il craignait un peu ses « retrouvailles » avec Cuddy. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir se dire ? Il soupira et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone mais personne ne répondit. Il essaya d'appeler Cuddy sur son portable, mais il tomba sur le répondeur.

« _ Moi, j'connais le code ! »

House se retourna et considéra le petit garçon qui venait de l'aborder. Il devait avoir environ huit ans, et à la vue de son cartable le diagnosticien en déduisit qu'il devait rentrer de l'école.

« _ Super. Marmonna House.

_ Tu veux que je t'ouvre ? »

Il haussa les épaules et Will se précipita sur l'interphone pour composer le code que House mémorisa bien évidemment.

« _ Vous venez voir qui ?

_ Le père Noël. Il habite dans ton grenier, tu l'savais pas ?

_ Le père Noël, il existe pas. J'y ai jamais crû.

_ T'a bien raison. Bon vent ! »

House s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur en espérant que les portes se ferment avant que le petit garçon ait le temps d'y entrer…

« _ Tu t'appelles comment ? Et pourquoi t'a une canne ? Tu as mal ?

_ Pose tes questions les unes après les autres, et j'envisagerais peut-être la possibilité de t'écouter. Rétorqua le diagnosticien en appuyant sur le bouton du troisième étage. »

Will le regarda avec des yeux ronds et fronça les sourcils.

« _ Tu connais ma copine Lisa ?

_ Possible.

_ Elle est docteur, tu sais. Elle sauve des gens.

_ Merci, j'ai été à l'école moi aussi.

_ Comment tu t'appelles ?

_ Greg.

_ Moi c'est William. Mais on m'appelle Will ou…

_ Ca m'est égal. »

House sortit de l'ascenseur et claudiqua jusqu'à l'appartement 12, c'est à dire celui de Cuddy. Il souleva le paillasson et ne put retenir un sourire en y découvrant un double des clefs. Will l'avait suivit et le regardait attentivement.

« _ Tu vas pas rentrer chez Lisa, hein ?

_ Oooh que si ! Maintenant, laisse moi j'ai du boulot !

_ Maman m'a dit que je devais pas rentrer avant six heures, parce qu'elle a plein de chose à faire. Et il n'est que trois heures… J'veux pas rester tout seul ! »

House fronça les sourcils et son regard se porta sur le bras du garçon, qui était dissimulé par la manche de son sweat un peu trop grand.

« _ Ton père peut pas te garder ?

_ Mon papa, il est explorateur dans la jungle, il rentre pas souvent ! Maman m'a dit qu'il cherchait un trésor et quand il l'aurait trouvé, on irait faire un très grand voyage tous les trois ! »

House soupira. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être naïf, un enfant…

******

Cuddy se retint d'hurler de joie quand le Dr Reagan lui annonça que la visite était terminée. Il était presque seize heures, et elle espérait que House l'avait attendue. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle et ne fut presque pas surprise de voir la porte ouverte.

Ce qu'il la surprit, en revanche, c'était le fait que Will soit assis sur le canapé, à côté de House.

« _ Salut, Cuddy. »

TBC…

**************

**Merci dix, cent, mille fois pour vos reviews !**


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

_C'était bizarre dans ma vie. Alors que j'éprouvais du bonheur, il me suffisait de penser que ce bonheur n'était pas là pour longtemps, et il cessait aussitôt d'être._

_ éev_

« _ Ce gamin est un vrai pot de colle. Faudrait le présenter à Cameron, je suis sûre qu'elle accepterait de l'adopter… »

Cuddy lui lança un regard noir et posa son sac sur la table basse.

« _ Tu as sauvé des gens ? demanda Will, plein d'espoir.

_ Pas aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas encore commencé à travailler…

_ Tu commences quand ? Tu vas opérer des malades ?

_ Faîtes taire ce gosse par pitié ! gémit House en écrasant bruyamment la canette de soda qu'il venait de terminer.

_ Je vois que vous vous êtes servis dans mon frigo, remarqua Cuddy, un sourire apparaissant au coin des lèvres. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

_ Je suis rentrer chez vous pas infraction et ce qui vous choque, c'est que j'vous ai pris un Coca ? Light en plus…

_ Excusez moi, la prochaine fois je vous demanderai quoi acheter avant d'aller faire MES courses ! rétorqua le jeune femme, en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Will, tu ne peux pas rester là. Ta mère va s'inquiéter.

_ Elle rentre tard ! protesta le petit garçon en implorant Cuddy des yeux.

_ Je suis désolée, mais je dois parler avec le Dr House. Rentre chez toi, tu pourras revenir bientôt. »

L'enfant hocha la tête et sauta du fauteuil avant de sortir par la porte d'entrée qui était restée entre-ouverte. House se redressa légèrement et se saisit de la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision.

« _ Ca ne vous ressemble pas, déclara t-il.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Vous venez de virer un pauvre gosse de chez vous.

_ Vous avez raison, parler de lui devant son nez est la meilleure des choses à faire…

_ C'est un prétexte. En réalité, vous voulez m'avoir pour vous toute seule. »

Cuddy éclata de rire.

« _ Dans vos rêves !

_ Vous êtes partie, fit-il remarquer, les sourcils froncés.

_ C'est bien que vous vous en rendiez compte, ça fait quand même plus d'une semaine…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je vous l'ai dit, House. J'ai de l'ambition, j'en ai toujours eu…

_ Ce job n'est pas fait pour vous. »

Cuddy fronça les sourcils et forma une pyramide avec ses doigts, tout en regardant fixement le diagnosticien.

« _ Si vous ne vouliez pas que je parte, il fallait me le dire avant. Répliqua t-elle d'un ton un peu trop sec.

_ Vous seriez restée ? Si je vous l'avais demandé… Est-ce que vous seriez restée ? »

Elle soupira et baissa légèrement la tête, ne pouvant croiser son regard. Pourquoi fait-il que tout soit aussi compliqué ?

« _ Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça ? le questionna t-elle à son tour, appréhendant sa réponse.

_ Cette réponse, c'est à vous de me la donner. Il y a quelque chose… Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dîtes pas.

_ J'ai peur, déclara t-elle simplement. »

Il fronça les sourcils, étonné.

« _ C'est tellement stupide, mais j'ai peur. Je ne suis pas comme vous, House. Personne n'est comme vous. Je ne peux pas partir sans me poser des questions, je ne peux pas tout quitter sans avoir la boule au ventre. Je ne peux pas tourner une page de ma vie sans regarder en arrière. Je ne peux pas être totalement confiante, et même si j'essaye, je ne parviens pas à me convaincre que tout va bien se passer. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que rien ne se passe jamais bien. Je ne suis plus cette adolescente naïve, qui croit que la vie est facile. Maintenant, il y a le stress, l'argent à gérer, des centaines de personnes dont je suis responsable. Si je fais une bourde, des gens vont se retrouver au chômage, des gens vont perdre leur travail. Et ça, ça me fait vraiment peur.

_ Vous étiez dans le même cas, à Princeton. »

Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux et déglutit difficilement avant de reprendre.

« _ Je n'étais pas seule. Il y avait des gens qui me soutenaient, des gens qui croyaient en moi.

_ Et qui vous dit que ces gens ne croit plus en vous ? »

Elle le regarda, bouche bée, avant de fondre en larmes.

« _ Je… Je ne peux pas y arriver. Je ne veux pas y arriver !

_ Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! Vous n'avez plus cinq ans Cuddy ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous pleurez que Maman viendra vous chercher à la maternelle ! Vous avez choisi cette voie, vous avez choisi cette vie ! Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière vous entendez ? Ce qui est fait est fait ! Alors arrêtez de vous lamenter sur votre sort, respirez un bon coup et faites comme tous les autres crétins de ce monde ; faites semblant d'être à l'aise ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et essuya ses larmes du revers de la main, honteuse. Encore une fois, il avait réussi à la faire passer pour une imbécile…

« _ Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venu ?

_ Parce que vous me l'avez demandé.

_ Depuis quand m'écoutez vous ?

_ Vous voulez jouer aux devinettes tout le week-end ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et se leva du canapé, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« _ Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama House, qui venait de rallumer la télévision. »

Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, se dit Cuddy en sortant un paquet de pâtes du placard.

*****

Il enroula sa dernière bouchée de spaghettis carbonara autour de sa fourchette et l'avala. Elle se contentait de triturer son plat du bout de son couteau, la faim n'étant pas au rendez-vous.

« _ Vous n'avez rien manger, fit-il remarquer en se coupant un morceau de pain.

_ Vous, en revanche, vous avez mangé comme un ogre !

_ Je suis un homme en pleine croissance, la nourriture est nécessaire à mon développement ! »

Elle sourit et fit tourner un moment le vin dans son verre avant de boire une gorgée du liquide bordeaux. Ils n'avaient que peu discuté depuis leur conversation qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et les nombreux blancs commençaient à la mettre mal à l'aise. Depuis quand était-elle mal à l'aise avec House ?

« _ Arrêtez de faire cette tête, on a l'impression que vous êtes constipée !

_ Amis de la poésie… soupira t-elle.

_ Sérieusement, détendez vous un peu ! Faut que je vous fasse boire pour que vous commenciez à devenir marrante ?

_ L'alcool me fait faire des choses stupides. Vous le savez bien… »

Elle rougit, consciente d'en avoir trop dit.

« _ Ce n'était pas _si_ stupide. On s'était bien éclaté.

_ C'était vraiment stupide. Je n'étais pas célibataire et…

_ Vous aviez plus de cornes qu'un bouc ! Barnes était un imbécile. »

Elle se tut. C'est vrai que son petit ami de l'époque n'était pas la fidélité incarnée, cependant… Il l'emmenait dîner, il lui achetait des choses, il la faisait rire… Et elle avait tout gâché en couchant avec House.

« _ Je suis sûre que s'est devenu quelqu'un de bien, affirma Cuddy en commençant à faire la vaisselle pour ne pas avoir à regarder le diagnosticien.

_ Il en est à son troisième divorce. 4 gosses, 4 mères différentes. Il a été remercié du Lockwood Hospital de Charlotte, et il aurait était mêlé à une affaire de trafic d'organes. Vous avez le numéro du Vatican, que je demande tout de suite qu'il soit canonisé ? »

Elle se retourna brusquement, sortant ses mains pleines de mousse de l'évier.

« _ Vous… Vous vous êtes renseigné sur tous mes ex ?!

_ La liste n'est pas franchement longue… se moqua t-il, un sourire narquois apparaissant aux coins de ses lèvres. »

Cuddy s'approcha de lui et il ferma un œil, s'attendant à recevoir une baffe. Au lieu de ça, il sentit un baiser sur sa joue rappeuse.

« _ Vous êtes complètement timbré, House.

_ Vu la manière dont c'est dit, ça doit être un compliment !

_ Prenez le comme tel, déclara t-elle en remettant du produit vaisselle sur l'éponge qu'elle tenait dans la main droite. »

Elle l'entendit se lever et s'attendit à entendre un commentaire plein de subtilité qui lui annoncerait qu'il allait aux toilettes ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais rien ne vint. Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec…

« _ House…

_ J'veux pas que vous partiez Cuddy, murmura t-il, si bas qu'elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

_ Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, c'est même vous qui me l'avait dit… répondit-elle sur le même ton, complètement subjuguée par les grands yeux bleus qui la regardait.

_ L'espèce de cruche qui vous remplace ne tiendra pas une semaine de plus. Vous pouvez récupérer votre job !

_ Non, House, dit–elle doucement mais fermement.

_ Vous n'aimez pas votre nouvelle vie.

_ Qui vous dit que j'aimais l'ancienne ?

_ J'en faisais parti. Et maintenant ?

_ Et maintenant ? répéta t-elle, sans comprendre.

_ Est-ce que je fais toujours parti de votre vie ? »

Elle finit d'essuyer le bol en porcelaine qu'elle avait dans les mains afin de préparer sa réponse.

« _ Bien sûr.

_ Whaou ! 20 secondes de réflexion pour deux mots !

_ J'aurais pu citer Shakespeare, mais pas moyen de trouver une réplique appropriée ! »

Il sourit et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et mit ses deux mains sur le comptoir qui était derrière elle, de chaque côté de ses hanches. La distance qui les séparait était désormais minime. Lentement, elle leva le bras droit et posa sa main sur son torse… Elle prit sa main gauche pour lui balancer un torchon de vaisselle sur l'épaule.

« _ Rabat-joie ! »

Elle éclata de rire.

*****

« _ Hors de question que je dorme sur cette chose inconfortable qui vous sers de canapé !

_ Et bien prenez mon lit House !

_ Je ne vais pas vous priver de votre confort, ironisa t-il en ramassant tous les coussins qu'il trouva dans la pièce. On fait moite-moite. Je prends le côté gauche !

_ N'y pensais même pas !

_ Cette réputation de pervers me suivra donc toute ma vie ?!

_ Vous avez raison, vous êtes un opprimé. Vous avez réellement besoin de 6 oreillers ?!

_ Nope. 5 pour moi, 4 pour vous ! »

Elle soupira et commença à déplier le canapé-lit.

« _ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

_ Un tennis ! Ca ne se voit pas ? ironisa t'elle en tirant de toutes ses forces sur le meuble.

_ J'veux pas dormir mamaaaaaaan !

_ Vous voulez que je vous colle une fessée avant que vous alliez au lit ?

_ Ohohoho ! C'est une invitation ?

_ Et vous vous étonnez d'avoir une réputation de pervers… soupira t-elle, exaspérée par l'attitude de son ancien employé.

_ Raaaan allez Cuddy… Je serais sage ! Croix de bois, croix de fer…

_ Vous irez en enfer, de toute façon. Se moqua t-elle en mettant le drap sur le matelas.

_ Vous m'obliger à employer les grands moyens…

_ J'attends de voir çaaaaaaa ! »

Il l'avait soulevé et l'avait calé contre sa poitrine. Il regretta cependant très vite son geste, sa jambe ne supportant pas un poids supplémentaire… Et il s'effondra sur le canapé, entraînant Cuddy dans sa chute.

« _ House ! Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

_ Ca va, grogna t-il. »

Elle tenta de se redresser mais il était trop lourd pour elle.

« _ Bougez vous, House !

_ Vous venez dormir avec moi.

_ Non ! Enlevez vous ! »

Il n'en fit rien et la regarda se débattre, amusé.

« _ Bon, ok !

_ Juré ?

_ Vous voulez que je vous crache dessus aussi ? s'exaspéra t-elle en tentant vainement de le repousser.

_ Ca ira ! Vous êtes libre ! Au lit ! »

Cuddy soupira. Qui sait ce que House lui ferait si elle ne tenait pas sa promesse ? Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre et se laissa tomber de son côté du lit. Il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres.

« _ Pas de contact, pas de paroles, pas de respiration !

_ Outch, vous êtes dure en affaire…

_ Bonne nuit, House.

_ Bonne nuit, Cuddy ! »

Et pourtant, une demie-heure plus tard, elle était toujours éveillée, perturbée par la présence de l'homme endormi à ses côtés.

**TBC…**

***********

Encore une fois, merci !


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

_Le rire va quelque fois jusqu'aux convulsions ; on dit même que quelque personne sont mortes de rire ; j'ai peine à le croire, et sûrement il en est davantage qui sont mortes de chagrin._

Voltaire

En appui sur un coude, le regard fixé sur ce torse qui se soulève à intervalle régulier, des cheveux chatouillant ses épaules, Lisa Cuddy se souvient à quel point il est bon d'être en vie. Certes, le silence est un peu pesant, la pluie se défoule contre les carreaux et cette position commence à lui faire mal au poignet. Mais ce soir, elle n'est pas seule. Il a beau dormir profondément, sa respiration ressemble à un murmure.

Qu'avait elle fait ? Que faisait elle ? Qu'allait elle faire ?

Une bêtise. Une bêtise. Et encore une bêtise.

Timidement, elle approche sa main de son visage et l'effleure du bout des doigts. Elle rit en le voyant froncer le nez et secouer légèrement la tête. Il grogna dans son sommeil et elle s'éloigna un instant, craignant de l'avoir réveillé. Elle promena son index le long de sa mâchoire.

« _ Achetez vous un ours en peluche bon sang ! marmonna t-il en lui donnant une tape sur la main.

_ Je m'attendais à ce que vous me conseilliez une poupée gonflable, sourit-elle.

_ C'est vous qui l'avait dit ! »

Elle se redressa et s'assit en tailleur. House l'interrogea du regard mais elle se contentait de mordiller sa lèvre supérieure, les yeux dans le vague.

« _ Cette femme qui me remplace, Lauren Collins.

_ C'est un nom affreux, commenta le diagnosticien, juste pour faire sourire la jeune femme.

_ Elle a suivi votre carrière avec plus d'intérêt que la sienne et, croyez moi ou non, le mur de ses toilettes est tapissé par des photos de vous extraites de magazine médicaux.

_ Whaou ! Je savais que j'étais capable de beaucoup de chose mais mon effet laxatif m'était jusqu'alors inconnu ! »

Elle rit doucement et tritura ses cheveux un instant avant de reprendre.

« _ Je crois... Je crois qu'elle vous connaît mieux que moi. »

House soupira et se redressa pour s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme.

« _ Vous pouviez pas attendre demain matin pour sortir des conneries pareilles ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

« _ Ca y est, la fontaine se réveille... » soupira House en tapotant maladroitement l'épaule de Cuddy.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se mit à pleurer tout contre son épaules. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il posa une main sur sa taille et la serra contre lui.

« _ La seule personne qui me connaît mieux que vous, c'est peut-être Wilson. Et encore, il n'a pas exploré tous les territoires inconnus ! »

Elle sourit et lui donna une tape sur le torse. Il emprisonna sa main et la laissa contre sa poitrine. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, la tête au creux de son cou.

« _ Vous m'chatouillez le menton !

_ Vos mains sont glacées !

_ Votre pyjama est trop ample !

_ Arrêtez un peu de vous plaindre, murmura t-elle en levant un peu la tête pour croiser son regard. »

Soudain, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de silence, plus de pluie, plus de mains froides. Juste deux regards accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Deux secondes plus tard, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour échanger un long et tendre baiser.

*****

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle avait si peur qu'il soit parti qu'elle garda les yeux fermés pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de se décider à les ouvrir.

Il était toujours endormi, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, un début de sourire aux coins des lèvres. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui pour consulter son portable qui était sur la table de nuit. Ce mouvement brusque le tira du sommeil.

« _ Hey, murmura t-il, pas encore totalement lucide.

_ Hey, répondit-elle, avec un peu moins d'entrain cependant.

_ Programme de la journée ?

_ Vous devez parler à Will, et je ne vous mets pas dehors mais je dois commencer à mettre à jour les dossiers… »

House fronça les sourcils. Ils s'étaient embrassés la veille au soir, il l'avait tenu dans ses bras toute la nuit… Et au réveil, elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler et que, apparemment, ils n'étaient pas prêts de recommencer.

« _ Ok. »

Il attrapa sa canne et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle resta allongée, les mains croisées sur le ventre, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Il rassembla ses quelques affaires et la contempla un moment avant de quitter l'appartement.

*****

.com/watch?v=NcV8RIF7bAM

Le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit quand elle entendit la porte claquer fut "merde". Une fois encore, elle venait de tout foutre en l'air. Elle avait beau se dire que c'était de la préservation, qu'une aventure avec House ne pouvait que mal se terminer, qu'elle finirait par souffrir… Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de se traiter mentalement d'idiote.

Ask me where I'm going to

_Demande moi où je vais  
_Coz I'm not going back

_Parce que je ne reviendrai pas  
_Ask me where I'm coming from

_Demande moi d'où je viens  
_I burried all my tracks

_J'ai enterré tous mes chemins  
_The other side is on my side

L'autre côté est de mon côté

Pourquoi est-ce que tout était si compliqué ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y est toujours autant de « mais », de « peut-être » ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas simplement fermer les yeux et se jeter dans le vide, sans savoir dans quoi elle allait tomber ? Parce qu'elle était Lisa Cuddy, la femme angoissée terrifiée par le changement et l'inconnu. Parce qu'elle avait été trop bien éduquée pour agir sans réfléchir, parce qu'on lui rabâchait à longueur de journée que House était insupportable et qu'elle ferait mieux de le renvoyer avant qu'il ne fasse exploser l'hôpital. Parce qu'elle était trop amoureuse pour prendre le risque de lui avouer. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et s'écrasaient sur l'oreiller l'une après l'autre. Des larmes de rage et de peine. Des larmes de résignation. Elle ne ferait jamais les bons choix.

*****

Ask me while I'll give you back

_Demande moi tandis que je te reviendrai_  
I can't see in the dark

_Je ne peux pas voir dans le noir_  
Give me night I'll love you back

_Donne moi cette nuit, et je t'aimerai en retour_  
I do not feed the sharks

_Je ne nourris pas les requins_  
The other side is on my side

_L'autre côté est de mon côté_  
The other side is on my side

L'autre côté est de mon côté

Il claqua la porte. Peut-être un peu trop fort. Ou peut-être pas assez. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça. Si il l'avait embrassé la veille, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il en avait envie. Elle était fatiguée, elle était triste, elle s'était blottie contre lui, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Pas la peine de se poser la question quand on ignore totalement la réponse. Il ne savait pas où une relation aurait pu les mener, il ne savait pas combien de temps ils se seraient supportés, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait une boule au milieu de la gorge et l'estomac noué. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et s'y engouffra. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû partir comme ça. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû lui dire de ne pas avoir peur, peut-être qu'il aurait dû lui promettre toutes sortes de choses, peut-être qu'il aurait dû se lever une heure plus tôt pour lui faire un jus d'orange. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû prendre les escaliers, puisque l'ascenseur venait de s'arrêter brusquement, à mi chemin entre deux étages.

*****

C'était trop bête, avait-elle pensé, roulée en boule sur son lit. Elle avait enfilé ses chaussons et était sortie précipitamment de l'appartement, pour espérer le rattraper. Elle avait dévalé les escaliers et s'était précipitée jusqu'à la porte de Will. Elle avait appuyée sur la sonnette un nombre incalculable de fois et le petit garçon avait fini par apparaître, l'air encore endormi. Elle lui avait demandé où était House, il lui avait répondu qu'il n'en savait rien, qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ce matin. Elle l'avait remerciée, s'était excusée de l'avoir réveillé et avait compris qu'il était trop tard. Elle avait senti son cœur se désintégrer dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle franchissait la porte de son appartement.

TBC… _  
_


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

_Le cafard est un besoin d'aimer que seul un baiser peut apaiser._

Son portable se mit à vibrer, la faisant sursauter. Elle se saisit de l'appareil et faillit le faire tomber quand elle vit le nom de l'émetteur. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes avant de décrocher, appréhendant d'avance une potentielle confrontation.

« _ Allo ?

_ Cuddy, je suis coincé dans l'ascenseur. »

Elle s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres, son esprit commençant déjà à dériver. Elle était trop rationnelle pour croire aux signes du destin et pourtant…

« _ J'arrive. »

Elle raccrocha et sortit de son appartement. Les portes de l'ascenseur étaient en effet fermées et tous les boutons lumineux clignotaient.

« _ Il n'y a que à vous que ça arrive, marmonna t-elle en cherchant la numéro du réparateur dans son répertoire.

_ Comme si c'était de ma faute ! »

Le mur venait de… Parler ?

"_ House ?

_ Yép !"

Elle se retourna et déglutit en constatant qu'il était juste derrière elle.

« _ Je… Je croyais que vous étiez coincé…

_ Je suis sorti par la sortie de secours.

_ Il y a une sortie de secours ? demanda t-elle, les sourcils froncés, persuadée qu'il la faisait marcher.

_ Puisque je vous le dis ! »

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se mit à se mordiller sa lèvre inférieur. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, ni quoi dire.

« _ Oubliez ça Cuddy. Ca vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. »

Elle déglutit difficilement. Il l'avait devancé, avait abordé le sujet avant elle…

« _ House… C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

_ Les relations à distance, on sait tous comment ça finit.

_ Et bien alors venez habiter ici ! »

Il rit doucement et s'approcha d'elle, posant sa main sur son bras.

« _ C'est à vous de revenir, Cuddy. Votre vie n'est pas ici.

_ Je… Je ne peux quand même pas démissionner au bout de quelques jours !

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Inventez quelque chose ! Je n'aurais aucun mal à prouver l'incompétence de cette cruche de Collins…

_ House ! s'indigna t-elle, faussement outrée.

_ Ok, ok ! Si je couche avec elle, vous pensez que… »

Son regard noir le fit taire.

« _ Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda t-elle, si bas qu'elle ne s'était même pas entendu parler.

_ J'sais pas… L'amour comme des bêtes ? Dans l'ascenseur ? »

Elle éclata de rire et s'approcha de lui, de telle sorte que leurs visages n'étaient plus éloignés que de quelques centimètres.

« _ Succube…

_ Manipulateur…

_ Suppôt de Satan !

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'on s'insulte ?

_ 'Sais pas.

_ Qui aime bien châtie bien non ? le taquina t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

_ C'est ce qu'on dit… »

Leurs lèvres finirent par se rencontrer. House posa ses mains sur les hanches de Cuddy et l'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer.

« _ Beuuuuuurk ! Dégueu ! »

Ils se séparèrent brusquement et lancèrent un regard surpris à Will, qui se cachait les yeux de manière plus ou moins efficace.

« _ T'a pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller em…

_ House !

_ J'allais dire embêter ! se défendit le diagnosticien.

_ Pourquoi tu embrasses Lisa ?

_ Pourquoi tu poses toujours des questions à la c… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Cuddy l'ayant fait taire d'une regard noir particulièrement terrifiant.

« _Est-ce que tu vas partir ? demanda l'enfant d'une petite voix en regardant la jeune femme de ses grand yeux suppliants.

_ Pas tout de suite. Mais… Ma vie n'est pas ici.

_ Plagieuse ! se moqua le diagnosticien.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et se mit à genoux, pour être à la même hauteur que Will.

« _ Est-ce que je pourrais parler à ta maman ?

_ Elle est pas là, s'empressa de répondre le petit garçon.

_ Et quand est-ce qu'elle rentre ?

_ J'sais pas. Elle m'a pas dit. Elle me le dit jamais ! »

House fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard inquiet de Cuddy.

« _ Vous dîtes que le petit est livré à lui même depuis prés d'une semaine ? »

Cuddy hocha la tête et lissa nerveusement sa jupe. Will lui avait avoué la veille qu'il 'n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis la semaine passée, et elle avait décidée de prendre les choses en main. L'assistante sociale prit quelques notes avant de reprendre.

« _ Bien. Nous allons lancer un avis de recherche et Will va être placer dans une famille d'accueil en attendant. Je vous donne des nouvelles dés que possible.

« _ Cuddy ! Viens te coucher ! »

Elle soupira et referma le livre qu'elle venait de commencer pour venir s'asseoir sur lit où House était déjà allongé, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

« _ Arrête un peu de penser à ce gosse.

_ Comment est-ce qu'on peut abandonner son propre enfant ? »

Le diagnosticien soupira, lassé d'entendre la question qu'elle lui avait déjà posé 300 fois.

« _ Certes, c'est horrible, dégueulasse, inhumain… Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ?

_ J'en sais rien du tout. »

Il se redressa et la prit dans ses bras. Sa tête trouva refuge au creux de son épaule et elle se détendit immédiatement. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle oublia presque aussitôt la totalité de ses problèmes.

*****

.com/watch?v=xxpc81xd4pg

_I'm walking  
All by myself  
I was talking to myself about you  
What am I going to do  
_

_Je marche__  
__Tout seul__  
__Je parlais, à moi-même, de toi__  
__Que vais-je faire__  
_

Il s'arrêta un moment et fit rebondir distraitement sa canne sur le sol. Il doutait. Lui, le grand Gregory House était torturé par le doute et l'incertitude. Intérieurement, il était persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Cependant...

Il poursuivit sa route et mit les mains dans les poches. En cette période de l'année, les rues étaient abondamment éclairées par les vitrines des boutiques et magasins décorées pour les fêtes de fin d'année ; il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel quand un père Noël particulièrement mal fagoté lui fit un grand signe de la main. Il avait beau y mettre toute la bonne volonté du monde, il n'arrivait pas à apprécier ces réjouissances que tout le monde attendait pourtant avec impatience ; cette année, cependant, c'était différent. Il ne serait seul ni pour Noël, ni pour Nouvel An.

_I was singing  
This song about you  
I was thinking about singing  
This song for you_

_Je chantais__  
__Cette chanson sur toi__  
__Je pensais chanter__  
__Cette chanson pour toi__  
_

Il entra dans une boutique encore ouverte malgré l'heure plutôt tardive et enleva d'un geste distrait les flocons qui s'étaient accrochés à son manteau. Un homme plutôt corpulent lui marmonna que l'heure de fermeture était déjà dépassée depuis deux minutes. Il se montra plus coopératif quand House posa un billet de cinquante dollars sur le comptoir.

« _ Vous pourriez m'en faire un double ? »

Le bonhomme acquiesça et s'empressa de se rendre dans l'atelier. House se mit à pianoter sur le meuble et se surprit à siffloter l'air de _Jingle Bell_. Il fallait qu'il essaye de penser à autre chose qu'à son fameux projet, parce que sinon il savait qu'il allait revenir sur sa décision et tout foutre en l'air.

_The more I think about it  
The more I know it's true  
The more I think about it  
The more I'm sure it's you  
Honey I think you're just right  
You're just right_

_Plus j'y pense__  
__Plus je sais que c'est vrai__  
__Plus__ j'y pense__  
__Plus je suis sûr que c'est toi__  
__Chérie, je crois que tu es parfaite__  
__Tu es parfaite__  
_

Il sortit du magasin avec un demi sourire aux coins des lèvres. Il héla un taxi et se dépêcha de s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle, la température extérieure commençant sérieusement à devenir glaciale.

*****

Cuddy soupira et ferma le livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Il était encore en retard. Elle avait fini par ne plus s'inquiéter, mais ces contretemps l'exaspérait. Ils auraient dû aller manger dans un restaurant italien qui venait d'ouvrir et, vu l'heure qu'il était, ils devraient se contenter d'une assiette de pâtes… Elle sortait son portable quand la porte s'ouvrit.

_I was walking  
Like I said by myself  
I was talking  
To myself about you  
Like I always do_

_Je marchais__  
__Comme je l'ai dit, tout seul__  
__Je parlais__  
__A moi-même, de toi__  
__Comme toujours_

"_ Bah t'es pas prête ?! On devait pas aller manger ? »

Cuddy se leva et regarda longuement son compagnon, sans lui parler cependant.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? soupira t-il en voyant la mine renfrognée de la jeune femme.

_ Ce qu'il y a ?! Tu aurais dû être rentré il y a une heure !

_ J'ai eu un contre-temps…

_ Un contre-temps ? Mais tu as _toujours_ un contre-temps !

_ Figure toi que j'ai des choses à faire… »

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« _ Dis moi comment elle s'appelle.

_ Hein ? s'étonna t-il, manquant de faire tomber le vase qui était posé sur le meuble d'angle derrière lui.

_ Je n'ai peut pas être pas une grande expérience en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses, mais un homme qui a sans cesse des contre-temps… Comment elle s'appelle ? »

House soupira et s'assit sur le canapé avant de répondre.

« _ 18 Churchill Street.

_ Hein ?!

_ Mon contre-temps, c'est la maison que j'ai acheté. Pour nous, précisa t-il.

_ Qu…Quoi ?

_ Je voulais attendre Noël, mais bon, vu comme ça risquait de se terminer… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ; elle lui avait sauté dessus et était déjà entrain de sangloter, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

_The more I think about it  
The more I know it's true  
The more I think about it  
The more I'm sure it's you  
Honey, I think you're just right  
You're just right_

_Plus j'y pense__  
__Plus je sais que c'est vrai__  
__Plus j'y pense__  
__Plus je suis sûr que c'est toi__  
__Chérie, je crois que tu es parfaite__  
__Tu es parfaite__  
_

"_ Hey ! Calme toi !

_ Je... Je suis désolée d'avoir douter mais je t'...

_ Je sais Lisa. Je…

_ Pas besoin de me le dire, tu me l'as largement prouvé… »

* * *

A suivre, l'épilogue !


	10. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

« _ Et si ils ne sont pas gentils hein ? »

La jeune femme sourit et posa un genou à terre pour être à la hauteur du petit garçon.

« _ Ne t'inquiètes pas Will, je te jure que tout va bien se passer…

_ Bon, on y va ? C'est quand même pas la porte à côté le New Jersey ! »

Cuddy fusilla House du regard. Elle avait dû le supplier pour qu'il l'accompagne et il n'avait cessé de se plaindre au cours du voyage. Elle s'était investie dans l'affaire, et avait jugé utile d'être présente le jour où Will serait intégré dans sa famille d'accueil. Sa mère demeurait introuvable, et, chose surprenante, l'enfant ne semblait pas spécialement perturbé.

« _ On doit partir. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et essaya de sourire. Cuddy le serra contre lui et s'intima de ne pas pleurer.

« _ Tu reviendras me voir ?

_ Bien sûr Will. »

*****

« _ Il s'en sortira Cuddles. »

Cuddy ferma les yeux un instant et se reconcentra sur la route.

Elle n'avait pas tenu trois semaines à New York. Elle avait déjà énormément du travail au PPTH, mais à l'hôpital Roosevelt, elle n'avait carrément pas une minute à elle. Elle avait fait du 6 heures/23 heures au moins cinq fois de suite, sans se détendre une seconde. House lui avait proposé de venir la voir le week-end, mais elle avait passé sa seule journée de libre à dormir et… A travailler.

Quand à Lauren Collins, le diagnosticien l'avait plus ou moins poussé à bout. Cuddy avait pu récupérer son poste assez rapidement, et la vie avait repris son petit bonhomme de chemin… Au détail prés que désormais ils étaient ensemble. Oh, tout n'était pas toujours tout rose, ils se tapaient dessus plus souvent qu'à leur tour, mais c'était bien comme ça qu'ils s'étaient aimés pendant presque vingt ans.

Deux heures plus tard, elle entrait dans l'allée de garage de leur maison. Leur maison… House lui avait fait une sacrée surprise en la lui offrant. Mais c'était ce qu'elle aimait chez lui, le fait qu'il soit toujours imprévisible…

« _ On achète un chien ? »

Elle tourna brusquement la tête et… Emboutit la porte de garage restée fermée.

_Oh, oui, imprévisible, c'était le mot…_

* * *

_Et voilà, cette histoire s'arrête ici… Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère vous retrouver sur ma prochaine fic quand je l'aurais commencé ! Mille bisous pour vous et merci encore =)_


End file.
